1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchangers, particularly for motor vehicles.
It relates more particularly to a heat-exchange module comprising a fan duct fitted to a heat exchanger with two manifolds.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already known to fit a fan duct onto a heat exchanger, such as a radiator for cooling a motor-vehicle engine. In such an application, the fan duct is equipped with one or more motor-driven fan units in order to channel a flow of air suitable for sweeping the body or bank of the heat exchanger.
The fan duct is generally equipped with lugs which are fixed onto the manifolds of the heat exchanger by means of screws or the like. These are usually self-tapping screws inserted into blocks or bosses specially arranged on the manifolds of the heat exchanger
Such assembly constitutes a lengthy operation and can [sic] compatible with the high rates of the assembly or fitting lines of the motor-vehicle industry.
The object of the invention is principally to surmount such a drawback.